1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a method for controlling network devices via a MMI by which an easy and fast control of various kinds of devices is provided for a user. In addition, the present invention relates to a MMI for controlling said network devices, and to a computer program adapted to execute said method.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a network, such as a home network, comprises several devices. Such a device may be a controller to control other devices, or a target device, i.e. a controllable device which is controlled by a controller. As for example, a home network may comprise all various kinds of devices such as PC-, AV-, Telematics- and Communication-devices which are typically present in a home, e. g. in different places like first floor, second floor, distinct rooms etc. Due to the large variety of different devices it is an important aspect for said network that efficient data lines are provided by which large quantities of data and/or different kinds of data may be exchanged. Nowadays, an appropriate data transmission between the devices connected to such a network is advantageously realized on the basis of the IEEE 1394 standard which is a powerful technology that meets many of the requirements of home networks.
Since their widely-spread distribution due to falling prices and enhanced chip capabilities Personal Computers have become an integral part of the home network philosophy. Usually, Personal Computers are used in home networks as controllers in order to provide an easy control of other devices, e. g. by means of a common user interface.
FIG. 6 shows an example for a possible network configuration according to the prior art wherein a home network representing a typical structure of a home is constituted of a plurality of devices arranged in sub-networks. Said home network comprises e.g. a first sub-network 1 named “Home Floor 1” which is located on the first floor of the home, a second sub-network 2 named “Home Floor 2” which is located on the second floor of the home, a third sub-network 3 named “IP Network”, a fourth sub-network 4 named “Car” which is located within a car, a fifth sub-network 5 named “Friend” which is located in the home of a friend, and a sixth sub-network 6 named “any other network” which is located anywhere else outside the home.
As shown in FIG. 6, the first sub-network 1 comprises various electronic devices such as a PC 101, an Audio/Video Hard Disc (AVHD) 102, a TV 103, a Camcorder 104, a Memory Stick Walkman 105 and a Data Video Home System (DVHS) 106. Data transmission within the first sub-network 1 is based on the IEEE 1394 standard. For example, the PC 101 may be used as controller within the first sub-network 1, e. g. to record files from the AVHD 102 to the Memory Stick Walkman 105.
The second sub-network 2 comprises an Amplifier 107, a Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB)-Tuner 108, a Camcorder 109, a Projector 110 and a Home Appliances Control System 132. In this second sub-network 2, the data transmission is also based on the IEEE 1394 standard. The Home Appliances Control System 132 behaves as a controller for numerous devices. For example, the devices 107-110 connected to the second sub-network 2 may be controlled by the Home Appliances Control System 132.
Further, the second sub-network 2 is connected to the first sub-network 1 via a second bridge 129 which enables a data exchange between the first sub-network 1 and the second sub-network 2. In the illustration of FIG. 6, the second bridge 129 is connected to the first sub-network 1 and the second sub-network 2 and is not included within one of said first or second sub-networks 1 or 2. This signifies that the second bridge 129 does not perform a protocol conversion during a data exchange, because both first and second sub-networks 1 and 2 are based on the same standard, namely IEEE 1394. In case of a data transmission via the second bridge 129 it is possible to control the devices 107-110 connected to the second sub-network 2 not only via the Home Appliances Control System 132, but also via the PC 101 connected to the first sub-network 1. It is further possible to control the devices 101-106 connected to the first sub-network 1 via the Home Appliances Control System 132.
With reference to the first sub-network 1 and the second sub-network 2, the devices connected thereto may preferably use the Audio Video Command (AV/C)-protocol in accordance with their generic type. Alternatively, said devices may also use another appropriate protocol standard.
The third sub-network 3 shown in FIG. 6 comprises electronic devices such as a Portable Phone 111, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) 112 and a Laptop 113. For example, the PDA 112 may be a handheld computer. Said devices 111-113, contrary to the devices connected to the first and second sub-networks 1 and 2, may not use the AV/C-protocol, but rather the internet protocol.
The fourth sub-network 4 comprises electronic devices such as an Amplifier 114, a Navigation Unit 115, a Tuner 116, a CD-Changer 117, a MD-Changer 118, a Display 119 and a Portable Phone 120. Further, the fifth sub-network 5 comprises electronic devices such as a Camcorder 121, an Audio/Video Hard Disc (AVHD) 122, a Still Picture Camera 123, a TV 124, a Set-Top-Box 125 and a DVHS 126. Both the fourth sub-network 4 and the fifth sub-network 5 are based on the IEEE 1394 standard.
The third sub-network 3 is connected to the first sub-networks 1, the fourth sub-network 4 and the fifth sub-network 5 via a first bridge 128, a third bridge 130 which is a remote bridge, and a fourth bridge 131, respectively. Thus, data transmission is possible between the respective sub-networks. Due to different protocol standards of the first sub-network 1, the fourth sub-network 4 and and the fifth sub-network 5 on the one hand, and the third sub-network 3 on the other hand, a protocol conversion has to be executed in case of a data exchange between the third sub-network 3 and one of the first, fourth or fifth sub-networks 1, 4 or 5. With respect thereto, unlike the second bridge 129, said first, third and fourth bridges 128, 130 and 131 are included within the corresponding sub-networks so that no further connection thereto is necessary, respectively. This signifies that said first, third and fourth bridges 128, 130 and 131 handle said protocol conversion, wherein AV/C frames are transmitted inside IP frames, and vice versa.
If data is transmitted from the first sub-network 1 to the fifth sub-network 5 via the third sub-network 3, the latter is used as a transparent transport medium. This allows the first and fifth sub-networks 1 and 5, which are based on the IEEE 1394 standard, to be connected via a non IEEE 1394 sub-network as if they were connected like two IEEE 1394 sub-networks, e. g. the first sub-network 1 and the second sub-network 2. Through the provision of said first to fourth bridges 128-131 the electronic devices connected to the fourth or fifth sub-networks 4 or 5 are accessible from the first or second sub-networks 1 or 2, for example.
In addition, it is obvious that said home network may be extended by any other discrete sixth sub-network 6 comprising any other device 127. Furthermore, any number of devices connected to a sub-network are controllable by a control system which is connected to the home network via the same sub-network or a distinct sub-network.
Document WO 95/59282 A2 discloses a method and a system for controlling diverse home devices which are all connected to a network, e. g. a home network. The teaching of said document explicitly excludes Personal Computers being a part of said network. Control and command information is sent from a control device to a target device in order to control the target device according to an user input. Since the control device can display an user interface transmitted thereto from any target device connected to the network, a single control device may control a plurality of different target devices without requiring any change in the mode of operation of the control device.
According to the teaching of said document, communication on the home network is basically provided through the use of the TCP/IP-standard network protocols. Each target device connected to said network is discovered. Subsequently, a device link page is loaded which contains home device buttons for each home device connected to the home network.
Therefore, if the user wants to get access to services of a specific home device, a session manager generates an interface displaying a loaded top level home page of the respective home device with reference to said home device buttons.
Further, it is to be noted that each top-level home page for a respective home device has a different structure according to different operating functions associated therewith. Hence, the user has to concentrate on different structures of distinct top-level home pages, respectively.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a method for controlling various kinds of devices connected to a network via a Man Machine Interface (MMI), by which an easy control is possible for the user.
This object is achieved by a method for controlling network devices via a MMI according to claim 1. Preferred embodiments are defined in dependent claims 2 or 9.